


Thunderstorm

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: What would you do if your best friend dragged you along to the beach with your crush and it turned out to be a nude beach?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt, Mason Hewitt/Brett Talbot
Series: Rarepair Galore [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133369
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts), [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> Shout-out to the gang! You're the bestest. 💖

"You're not serious," Mason says. He genuinely can't tell, which isn't exactly a new thing. Liam is a great best friend and Mason loves him, but the guy has a tendency to come up with the most ridiculous ideas.

"I'm extremely serious," Liam replies without blinking. It's kind of creepy.

"We're not spending the day at the beach with Brett Talbot." It's not that Mason doesn't like beaches. Or very tall, very sexy men, for that matter. It just isn't a thing in his life. It hasn't been for twenty-five years, which makes him fairly certain that Liam is just messing with him.

"I am definitely spending the day at the beach with Brett," Liam announces, "and I guess I can't force you to come with me, but I know for a fact that Brett will be very sad if I show up there without you."

"Not true."

"Very true. He specifically asked me to bring you along. Which isn't surprising at all, considering that he's been asking about you for literal months."

"Also not true. And I seriously don't know why you would make that up. You know I actually did like him back in school, right?"

Liam laughs. "You _ did _ like him? Past tense? Seriously?"

"You're the worst," Mason mutters. "And who told you to become friends with Brett Talbot anyway? I think I liked it way better when he was your arch enemy."

"Fun times," Liam smiles, "remember? You used to pretend to care about lacrosse just to watch him during practice. And then you begged me to introduce you to him. Because you said you wanted to lick his abs. Remember that, Mason?"

"Lies and slander."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself. Are you coming or not?"

"Not," Mason decides, because he hasn't even had the chance to have a casual conversation with Brett Talbot and he isn't stupid enough to take the first steps at the beach, where Brett will be half naked, looking like a young god. If it was about anybody else, maybe, but Brett isn't just a hot guy.

If you think about it that way, Liam is a pretty good best friend to have. He knows enough people. Men. Very beautiful men. And it isn't for his lack of trying that he hasn't hooked Mason up with any of them yet. But Mason doesn't care about the pretty faces and the ripped bodies. He used to think his crush on Brett was embarrassing and stupid, but it isn't a crush. If it was, he would be over it by now, and he very much isn't.

"How inconvenient," Liam says, "because you kind of are our ride."

"I'm not your personal chauffeur, Liam."

"I told Brett we'd pick him up in half an hour, that's not a problem for you, is it?"

"It is," Mason tells him, but he can see on Liam's face that he thinks he's won. "Do not give me that dirty grin of yours, you asshole! You can't win arguments by being a little shit."

"Are you sure about that, though?" Liam asks, fluttering his lashes at Mason. They both know Liam is right.

"I hate you."

"I will remind you of this moment during my speech as best man at your wedding. How do you think Brett would look in a suit?"

"So much," Mason growls. "I hate you  _ so much _ ." Liam has the audacity to seem pretty much unaffected by the statement.

Thirty minutes later, Mason finds himself behind the steering wheel in a pair of swimming trunks, a tank top and sunglasses. Liam climbs from the passenger seat into the back in order to make room for Brett and from there his self-righteous grin is even more annoying as Mason catches it in the rearview mirror.

The temptation to simply turn the car around and go back home is huge, but Brett comes jogging down his driveway before Mason can give into it. Ten seconds later, he sits next to Mason with his beautiful face and his wonderful scent and a whole lot of uncovered golden skin. Everyone's out for Mason's life, apparently. And he hates that he kind of loves it.

"Vamos a la playa!" Liam shouts from the back seat. Brett rolls his eyes just the same as Mason does, which definitely gets him bonus points. Mason tells his wobbly legs to get their shit together and hits the gas. Maybe some cold water and a little swim wouldn't be so bad right now.

"I'm glad you could make it, by the way," Brett says quietly as he and Mason get out of the car. Liam is already running off towards the sand and water. Taking him places is like taking a puppy sometimes, but if anything, it's a relief that he isn't sticking around close enough to comment on every interaction between Mason and Brett.

"It's not like I was given a choice," Mason answers, but he doesn't want Brett to think that he didn't want to come, even if he really didn't want to come, so he adds, "but it really is a beautiful day today to relax by the water. And I've never been here before. It's quite the lovely place."

They catch up with Liam, who's picked out a nice spot that's in the sun but close enough to the shade of a bunch of trees in case in gets too hot. As Mason helps Brett spread a blanket in the sand, he actually believes it was a great idea to come, all nervousness in the face of the most gorgeous man alive aside, but the feeling doesn't stick very long.

It must be a joke, Mason thinks at first. If he's learned anything from his life-long friendship with Liam, it's to always assume that everything is a joke.

Liam shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders, making apologetic puppy eyes at him. Not a joke. Mason just got over all his insecurities about taking his shirt off in front of Brett, and now he's watching Brett and Liam stripping completely. A brief glance around lets him know that they're not the only ones exposing their naked butts to the sun. In fact, every single person at the beach is fully undressed. Mason understands now why he hasn't ever been there.

He's going to murder Liam.

Especially because he doesn't even get to be dramatic over it now that Brett is present and getting rid of his own clothes without hesitation.

A serious death glare at his so-called best friend is the best Mason can do before Brett stands up straight with his hands on his hips after having put his clothes on a neat pile. His smile is dashing. Mason doesn't dare look anywhere else but his face, swallowing thickly and hoping it isn't too obvious. He has no idea how on earth he's going to survive the day.

"If you need a minute, I'll go ahead and check how cold the water actually is," Brett says to Mason, doubling his current amount of bonus points by being respectful and considerate, unlike  _ some _ people.

As soon as he's out of earshot, Liam opens his mouth to speak, but Mason is sure it isn't a good apology that is going to come out, so he stops him with a gesture while staring straight ahead and watching as Brett moves his sexy butt over to the water. If this is the day that shame finally kills him, he can at least enjoy the view. Mason is pretty sure he deserves as much, so he makes Liam wait in silence until Brett has disappeared into the waves up to his shoulders, then he turns around and pushes Liam.

"Dick," he murmurs.

Liam laughs, proving Mason's point although it didn't need any further proving, really.

"You'll thank me for this."

"You're lucky if I don't kill you for this."

"You literally just stood there for a minute staring at his ass," Liam points out.

"His ass is not the one I'm worried about being naked."

"Oh come on, really?" Liam groans. "Look at you, you're hot! Are you afraid he won't be able to keep his hands off of you? Do you think anyone would call the cops if he had his way with you right here on the sand? Because that's honestly the only thing you need to worry about today."

"Can you be serious for once in your life?" Mason begs.

"I am. He wanted you to be here. At the nude beach. I think it's time you stop telling yourself he isn't into you. Because Brett Talbot is very much into you. I might be a dick but not a blind one. Now get naked and get some."

How many more times does Liam plan to make Mason want to end his life in one single day? Except... Well, Brett did say that he was glad Mason came. And then he did take all his clothes off and let Mason see him. Let him watch him as he sauntered off into the water. And now he's swimming back and forth not far from where Mason is standing, waving for him to join.

Fuck. Mason doesn't want to think that maybe Liam is right after all, but what if…

"I'm right and you know it," Liam says. "You're thinking about it right now. This is the face you make every single time when you realize how right I've been all along."

Mason sighs, closes his eyes and pushes his swimming trunks down his thighs. "You," he says, pointing his finger at Liam as he kicks them off, "better take a swim very far away from us."

Liam's entire face lights up. "You will not see or hear me, promise. Meet you at the car when the sun starts setting?"

"I will leave your ass here if things go wrong before that, just so you know." A fair warning is more than Liam deserves, probably.

"Oh, I'm not worried," Liam says with a nod in Brett's direction. This one time, Mason is actually praying for Liam to be right.

Brett has the decency to turn away and pretend to be swimming in the other direction as Mason nears the water. Although it's cold and he wants to complain, Mason bites his tongue and walks in until the water is at least to his waist. Brett turns around and gives him another one of those sunshine smiles that make Mason's knees weak.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Brett asks.

Mason releases his breath. He feels stupid for it, but a part of him is surprised by Brett making casual conversation despite their nudity.

"Sure," he says, taking one more step, stopping when the water reaches his belly button.

"I'm not really a good swimmer."

"Oh." It's not quite what Mason expected him to say, but maybe Mason just didn't know what to expect from Brett. Maybe now is his chance to learn.

"No worries," Brett smiles, "I don't mean I might drown or anything. I just know Liam actually swims when he comes here. He made me swim with him once but I couldn't keep up at all. I know how to keep myself from going under, but I just don't get how people move through the water with actual speed."

"You two have been here before?"

Mason could kick himself. Now he's made it sound like he's jealous of Liam. It's literally the first time he's alone with Brett and talking to him, and he's already being jealous. If Brett minds it, then at least he doesn't let it show.

"Not a lot," he replies, "but it's better than most other places. Not as crowded. Barely any kids. That way you actually get to relax."

Mason takes two large steps forward until he's in the water up to his neck, then starts swimming, his body cool and his face warm from the sun. He likes the feeling. "Did you know that it was my dad who taught Liam how to swim?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Mason nods, swimming in a circle around Brett. "He was supposed to teach me the summer before I started school. Back then Liam only had his mom and she was working a lot, so we brought him along. I thought it was a great idea to have my best friend there with me, but he was way better at swimming and my dad praised him all the time and I suppose I got a little cranky over it."

Brett throws his head back and laughs. It's not the kind of laugh people give you when they think it's an appropriate reaction to the story you're telling. It's real and it might be the best thing Mason has ever heard.

"It wasn't so much that I was bad at it," Mason continues, "I've just never been nearly as competitive as Liam. I just wanted to splash around. He wanted to prove he was faster than me. I hit him over the head with a snorkel."

"Damn, pre-school Mason wasn't so innocent, huh?"

"Oh, he had it coming. Plus, he hit me back twice as hard. We've been inseparable ever since."

"That is adorable."

"That's not exactly how I would describe it."

"Because the mainstream media has you believing in the romance of meet-cutes," Brett says, now swimming alongside Mason at a slow pace. "And that your life must be story that's pretty if you tell it. But some stories begin with a snorkel over the head. Or at a nude beach that you didn't know was a nude beach until your friend dragged you there with another guy you've barely ever spoken too. Doesn't mean they can't turn out pretty damn amazing."

Mason wants to dive underwater and never resurface again. "I'm so sorry," he says.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Not even sure."

"Look, I asked Liam to ask you if you want to come along, but I assumed he would at least tell you where we were going. I don't know why he didn't. I wasn't aware I had to specify that he was supposed to. You weren't meant to be made uncomfortable."

"He didn't think I'd come," Mason says quietly, "that's why he didn't tell me."

"Was he right?"

Mason doesn't know how to answer the question. Liam was right. Mason already didn't want to come without knowing about the part where he'd be naked in front of Brett. But he doesn't want Brett to take it the wrong way.

"You're asking a question that is way more complicated than you realize," he finally says.

Brett stops swimming at tilts his head to look at him. He seems curious. "How so?"

"First of all, when Liam says 'Brett Talbot wants you to come', I don't necessarily believe him."

"Oh."

"It's just... weird. After all these years. Which I don't expect you to understand, because there probably haven't been years for you."

"What?"

"You know, all those years that I've technically known you. Without ever really, well,  _ knowing _ you."

"Did you want to know me?" Now Brett is the one swimming in circles around Mason.

"Maybe," Mason admits. "But that was kind of a safe thing to think with you and Liam hating each other anyway."

"What if I told you," Brett says, "that I wanted to know you too? That I wished you weren't off limits because Liam and I hated each other?"

"Then I'd say that we were both being pretty stupid," Mason laughs with a racing heart and a fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

"We could agree to stop being stupid now."

"Only if you don't tell Liam," Mason says.

"Deal." Brett grins and offers his hand.

"Deal." Mason shakes it and they both start laughing.

From then on, Mason starts forgetting about the passage of time and the fact that they're both naked and Liam's presence somewhere in the vicinity of the beach. It's an easy thing with someone as great as Brett, who keeps asking him questions and laughing like he means it, who shares silly stories and anecdotes. Mason and Brett float in the water, never far apart, stealing glances at each other and then quickly averting their gaze after a second of eye-contact.

Mason understands what people mean when they talk about the infamous cloud nine, because he feels weightless and like the world can't touch him, like the only thing that can touch him are Brett's fingers when they graze his skin accidentally or maybe not so accidentally every now and again. Life is good, and he doesn't regret being at a nude beach for even a second.

At least not until the rain starts.

"Oh no," Brett says in the one moment, "does it look like it's going to rain to you?"

When Mason looks up at the sky he finds it bright and blue, but less than a minute later they watch the first drops falling onto the smooth water surface.

"Are you kidding me?" Mason complains, pointing at a dark grey wall of clouds rapidly approaching from the distance.

"We better get out of the water in case this rain comes with a whole thunderstorm."

They hurry back to the sand of the beach and Mason only remembers that he isn't wearing his swimming trunks when his eyes land on the pallor of Brett's butt, but there's no time to overthink it if they want to get their bags and clothes before everything will be completely soaked.

Mason curses as he finds his things already fairly wet and then a second time when he slips in the mud as he tries to follow Brett to the car. Although they both have their arms full, Brett reaches out to offer a hand and Mason takes it, holding onto it and letting it pull him to safety.

Finally, they arrive at Mason's car and Brett holds a towel over Mason's head while Mason frantically searches every pocket for the key although they're both already wet from head to toe.

"Should we get in the back so we don't get the driver's seat all wet?" Brett asks. A moment later, they throw all their stuff inside the car and climb in, Brett pulling Mason with him and practically on top of him. They land in a pile of entangled limbs, wet but still warm, panting and grinning and somehow still holding hands.

Mason makes an attempt to move away, but Brett hold him back, pulling him against his chest for a second before letting go. "Sorry," he says. "I'm sorry."

Mason shakes his head. "No. I'm fine. This is fine. I just- I didn't want it to be uncomfortable for you."

Brett moves his head slightly and looks at him, brushing the raindrops from Mason's face with his thumb. "Are you uncomfortable?"

And just like that, Mason's heart is racing again. He doesn't know how Brett does it, making him feel completely at ease the one second and having him go crazy the next. "No," he whispers, because rain and thunderstorm or not, he's kind of lying in Brett's arms and it's kind of everything he wants in that very moment.

"Good," Brett whispers back. "Because I would hate that. Are you cold?"

Mason can hear thunder and see nothing because the rain has become a thick curtain outside of the car. But inside it with Brett, even with his hair dripping and dirt and sand sticking to his feet, he feels good in a way he hasn't felt in a very long time.

"No."

"Should we be worried about Liam?"

"His clothes weren't there anymore. I can try to call him," Mason says, fishing his phone out of his bag while Brett draws circles on his back with the tips of his fingers. He's already gotten a message from Liam letting them know that he's at the other end of the beach waiting for the storm to pass and will come find them once it has cleared up.

"I guess there's nothing to do except pass the time somehow, then," Brett says, smiling softly. His hair looks different now that it's airdrying, wild and curly and like something Mason wants to bury his hands in.

"I guess so."

"Does it make me an asshole that I'm kind of glad this is happening to us right now?" Brett asks. His voice is barely above a whisper, just loud enough to hear it over the sound of the storm.

"You are?"

"Otherwise I'd have to come up with a different plan to get you to sit in my lap."

With the world slowly swimming away, it's kind of easy to imagine that the moment isn't real, that it is only a dream, but the touch of Brett's hands doesn't feel like a dream, and Mason can feel his chest heaving and sinking under his weight, and his heart pounding.

"I didn't know that was something you'd be interested in."

"Mason Hewitt," Brett says, taking his hand once again to lace their fingers together and press palm against palm before raising his eyes to look at Mason, "you have no idea what all I am interested in right now."

Is this really happening? Just in case it is, Mason decides to be brave. "You could tell me. Maybe we share some of those interests."

"I want to kiss you," Brett says. No sunshine smile this time, no easy grin. It's not about entertaining him anymore. Mason can physically feel the goosebumps spreading over his arms.

He could tell Brett that he wants it just as much, but he's waited too long already. A little courage is all it takes, a couple of inches closer. A hand behind Brett's neck and then the touch of his lips, finally. His skin is soft and his hair even softer and his lips are wonderful, but the best part is that he kisses Mason back, that he follows when Mason pulls away a little just to see what will happen, that he reaches out for him and holds him close and helps get Mason in his lap properly so they can be as close as they want it.

Lightning strikes outside but Mason barely notices it. He doesn't want to open his eyes and he isn't ready to feel anything that isn't Brett. Mason hasn't been kissed the same way before and he hasn't wanted to be touched as badly. It's not even about sex, although they are naked and will be touching every part of each other if they don't stop soon. He simply feels good and safe and warm in Brett's arms, not like he wants to move ahead or take a step back or go anywhere. He feels exactly right and that's the special thing, the thing he doesn't want to stop, the thing he only know realizes has been missing from him.

"You're perfect," Brett whispers against his lips. "Anybody ever told you that?" He kisses Mason's cheeks and the sides of his neck and his lips again, over and over and over, saying things like "beautiful" in between, and "gorgeous", "wonderful", "so lovely". He says all the words Mason would use to describe Brett as well.

Mason gets so caught up in the praise and the kisses that he almost forgets there are no clothes keeping them from touching. He can't keep still with the way Brett slowly takes him apart, squirming in his lap until he grinds his dick against Brett's stomach and makes a noise that shocks even himself.

"Oh my god," he whispers, pulling back to catch his breath, forehead resting on Brett's shoulder. "Sorry."

"Are you sorry?" Brett asks. "Because I'm not."

"You can't say something like that. How do you expect me to control myself?"

Brett strokes a hand over Mason's hair and brings his lips close to his ear. "No expectations, my lovely."

Mason hides his face against Brett's neck and groans. This man really is trying to ruin him in one single day, isn't he? Mason can't believe how lucky he got. He kisses Brett's neck and feels Brett shifting to give him better access. It's happening. Brett Talbot is very much into him and not even Mason can convince himself otherwise anymore.

"Can I touch you?" He asks breathlessly, looking down. He hasn't really allowed himself to look up until this very moment, afraid what it would do to him and afraid that Brett wouldn't want him to.

"Yes."

Brett rubs his hands up and down Mason's thighs while Mason takes his time to look. He feels a little silly for it, but he wants to commit everything he sees to memory, from the trail of hair from the navel downwards to the tan line low around Brett's hips that separates golden-brown from creamy white to the light brown curls between his legs to the exact curve of his cock to the little mole right beside it.

Mason kisses Brett's shoulder and lets his fingertips follow his eyes down his chest, over the muscles that flex and twitch under his touch, over the skin and through the hair until Brett hooks one finger under Mason's chin and makes him look up. He's fine with not looking anymore then, with blindly feeling while Brett kisses his breath away.

At the first touch of his fingers between Brett's legs, Brett arches up against Mason and he can't help himself, he likes it so much that Brett is reacting to him. He wraps his fingers around Brett's cock and Brett pull him down by the neck, lets him penetrate his mouth with his tongue while he strokes him slowly, probably a little more slowly than Brett would like him to.

"You're killing me," Brett whispers in between kisses, which is pretty funny to Mason because he could say the same. He on the other hand only wants to give Brett as much pleasure as he can by moving his hand a little faster and biting Brett's neck until his hips are wildly bucking up and Mason is pretty sure he's close to coming, at which point Mason grabs a fistful of his hair, pulls his head back and buries his teeth in his neck once more.

There's a breathless moan and the tension in Brett's body changes. Mason briefly thinks that this, this, this is the hottest thing he's ever witnessed in his life and in just a second, just a second-

The door opens.

Mason did expect some noise but definitely a different one.

It's also not Brett who's screaming.

It's Liam.

He's holding his hands in front of his eyes and he's unnecessarily still screaming as he walks in circles beside the car. "Oh my god!" He uncovers his eyes, points his finger at Brett and Mason trying to find their clothes - or  _ something _ to cover themselves with - then he puts his hands up again. "I can't believe this. I can't believe you were hooking up in the car while I was freezing my ass off under a tiny roof trying not to get taken away by the wind."

"You literally told me to get some. What are you mad about?" Mason yells back. He doesn't know why they're yelling at all, he just adapts to Liam.

"Well, I didn't want to see it!"

"And I didn't want you to try to rip off the door of my car while I'm clearly busy," Mason replies. More quietly, he says, "you could have given us five more minutes."

"Five more seconds would have been enough," Brett says, pulling up his shorts and looking quite unhappy about it.

"I'm sorry," Mason apologizes, since Liam seems to have no intention to do so himself.

"One second, Liam," Brett says and pulls the door shut again. "How about we bring him home and go to my place for dinner and possibly to finish what we just started? No pressure though, just dinner is fine too. Whatever you want, really, as long as Liam isn't invited."

"How about a shower and then dinner?" Is it ridiculous that the thought makes him nervous even after he literally just had Brett's dick in his hand?

"It's a date," Brett smiles at him, pulling him in for another kiss before they open the door to an impatient and annoyed looking Liam again.

"Hop in, Liam," Mason says as he climbs into the driver's seat, "I'm taking you home."

And somehow, Liam's constant complaining during the drive there doesn't even bother Mason. Say what you want about that little disaster of a person, he's the one who dragged Mason along to the beach that day, and at least for that, Mason will try to be thankful.


End file.
